umnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Malins
His Eminent Excellency, David Malins, is Supreme Commander of the Democratic Commonwealth Union, as well as formerly the second Secretary-General of the United Micro-Nations organisation As Head of State of the DCU, he is responsible for the day-to-day running of the micronational government, foreign affairs and civil defense of the nation. He is also a fundamental autistic peer adovcate within the areas covered in the DCU Regions of Influence and much further afield, as well as being the Patron of the Anglo-DCU Aspie Link Self-Advocacy Instutitue. Micronational Service Career Malins was an influencial founding member of the Trouble Busters, a group of friends locally in the DCU Homelands that would eventually become the founding stone for the modern DCU Nation. He was given the rank of Chief around 1995, where his dedication to the group was unshakeable and contributed many ideas to its running. Encouraged by the words of the early Manager (the equivilent of Vice Commander) that 'nothing is impossible', Everything from the name, rank slides, flags, colour schemes, songs, social activities and audio recording the group, were in one way or another influenced by Malins, which added to other suggestions from the other members along sport club and army cadet style lines. (Much of this heritage and structure is still maintained to this day as good practice) During this time, Trouble Busters developed their cycle piloting skills with a game known as "Traffic Problems", where members would take it in turns to patrol and to be problem cyclists on a fictional cycleway. Malins soon became proficient in cycle piloting, always insisting on riding single-geared bicycles as a preference, which in turn built up his physical stamina for patrol cycling. Also, a gang from the local area began to intimidate for a short time Trouble Busters in the Battle of Madley - however, this was resolved quickly by friends made by the group who were related to the gang in the area, which revived activity and gave a bigger audience to even a few sports competitions co-ordinated by Malins on suggestion of Trouble Busters. In late 1997, Malins was promoted swiftly to the initially ceremonial (but figurehead) rank of Chief Manager (the equivilent of Supreme Commander) after many of the original members grew away from the ideas of the group and soon left to only periodically serve an advisory role to Malins, as he tried to refresh the group and give it an as of yet unknown purpose for existing. In 1998, after initially briefing the group on an incident of concern to a community they were connected with, the remaining members left showing a disinterest to look into the situation. Chief Manager Malins took up the start of an investigation to see if he could gleam light to find out who was responsible for criminal damage to a Trouble Busters supported sports venue on the Welsh Border. His investigation gradually revealed the reasons behind a gang supporting the suspect, as well as developing a firm friendship with new allies, who helped him bring together Trouble Busters and another group into the National Crime Response and Prevention Team (NCRPT), as it was becoming clear the gang was also responsible for other incidents in the area and that if NCRPT could persist in showing resistance against the gang's efforts, then they would be able to bring to an end to their activities. By 2000, NCRPT was fully functioning and Malins was promoted once more to Supreme Commander by the members of a new Supreme Command Select Committee that still exists in the DCU today that met in a library regularly for meetings to discuss the current situation, which was called the Cold War of the Golden Valley Three years later, Malins' NCRPT succeeded in alienating the main suspect from the rest of the gang, leading to the culprit retreating from the local area officially disgraced and their criminal record exposed. Realising the success of NCRPT, but also realising that the group would have to go back to its roots if it was to have a future, he started to experiment with uniforms and political systems. Finally, after realising many weaknesses in partisan nation models, Malins founded in 2002 the Democratic Commonwealth Union, which would be tailored to the protection of individuals and the strengthening of their ambitions as seperate communities in their own right. He also built up seperate accolades in many areas. In the mid 2000's, he was accepted by the Kingdom of New Brittannia to become Minister of Public Services, of which his efforts were rewarded by receiving the Citizen of the New Brittannian Empire (CNBE) award by King Jeremy IInd. In the late 2000's, he was involved in further developing his credentials as a Cycle Pilot to the point where he was training local people to ride to a high standard very quickly and well above the expectations set by observers. At this time, he was pinnacle in sending the DCU in to assist the resistance in the Glamorgan Crisis to get to the truth revealed of abuses of authority in the area by local institutions against the local population. His portfolio has expanded and he has seen in advances in the DCU to the point where semi-independence was made possible for the first time in late 2012 and with a near-professional image of the nation to influencial groups in the UK to this day. Category:People Category:UMN Category:Secretary-Generals of the UMN Category:Leaders